1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leveling instruments, more particularly, to levels that uses a laser beam to project a reference dot or line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser levels have been used in the construct business for many years. A laser level uses a laser beam to project a straight line for reference. A spirit vial in the level permits the user to make sure that the line is horizontal or vertical. Laser levels are heavier and larger than levels without lasers, so when the laser function is not needed, the extra bulk and weight can be an inconvenience. Also, two levels, one with and one without a laser, needlessly takes up space, since generally only one of them is needed at a time.